darling, sing me a lullaby
by masuzu
Summary: in which yuu is scared of horror movies and thinks he can take them (not really) and mika has to stay over because yuu is afraid now. — mikaela/yuuichiro, mikayuu [ modern au ]


**title** : darling, sing me a lullaby

 **summary** : in which yuu is scared of horror movies and thinks he can take them (not really) and mika has to stay over because yuu is afraid now. —mikaela/yuuichiro, mikayuu [ modern au ]

 **genre** : romance/humor

 **a/n** : lol yeah excuse my crappy writing and mistakes im still an amateur

and i obviously never watched horror movies so idk orz

* * *

"Wouldn't Ichinose-san be mad at you since you're supposed to be studying on a school night?" Mika asks as he watches Yuu sweeping his gaze on the bookshelf full of DVDs, picking out which movie to watch.

Yuu pauses to throw a grin at Mika over his shoulder. "Nah, don't worry! Like he's gonna know. Besides, he's at Shinya's place."

"And don't we have a big test tomorrow?" Mika adds.

Yuu sighs, exasperated and turns around to face Mika, who was sitting on the couch. "Loosen up, Mika! C'mon, it doesn't hurt to watch a movie!"

"My grades will probably hurt and yours as well, Yuu-chan," Mika replies flatly.

Yuu scoffs and turns back around to face the shelf. "Whatever. Anyways..." He turns his head to Mika. "...wanna watch an action movie or something?"

Mika stands up from the couch and walks next to Yuu. He peers at the DVDs, eyes moving up, down, left, and right. After much pondering and a whine of "hurry up" from Yuu, he selects a horror movie. "This."

Yuu stares at the cover and says nothing.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika waves a hand in front of Yuu's face, who suddenly snaps out of thought and gives Mika a forced smile.

"You sure you want to watch this one?" He asks, although eyes still glued on the cover.

"Positive."

Yuu gives a nervous laugh. "Well, don't come crying to me when you pissed your pants."

Mika arches an eyebrow. "Wait, Yuu-chan, don't tell me you're-"

"Alright! I'm gonna get the popcorn!" Yuu shouts. "Mika, start the movie."

"But, Yuu-chan, are you sure? We can watch another movie since you're scared of horror movies," Mika suggests gently.

"I'm not scared! I've watched countless of them so much that I could probably direct one much better than all those crappy horror movies!" Yuu snaps. He scowls and crosses his arms. "I'm getting the popcorn and you better be done when I'm back." He storms off to the kitchen.

Mika sighs and he opens the case.

.

Yuu returns to the living room with two bowls full of popcorn, one bowl in one hand. Mika sits on the couch as he watches Yuu plops down next to him on the couch and hands him a bowl.

"Alright, let's watch until sunrise. Man, I can't wait to watch this," Yuu grins and Mika notices fear in his tone of voice.

"We can always choose another movie," Mika says and receives a glare from Yuu in return.

"I'm not scared."

"I didn't really said that," Mika mumbles under his breath and Yuu glances at him in confusion. He begins to reach for the remote control to start the movie but a hand grasps his arm and he throws a confused look at Yuu.

"Wait. Let me turn the lights off," Yuu says.

"There's no need for the lights to be off. We can watch it with the lights on since you're scared," Mika states.

Yuu gives him a seething look. "I'm not scared. And I wanna close the lights. You know." A pause. "It suits the environment since we're watching a horror movie."

Mika purses his lips and a breath of air releases his lips. "Okay..."

Yuu scampers from the couch and walks to where the light switch is and turns it off, bathing the entire room in black with the exception of the light coming from the television. He returns his spot next to Mika. "Heh, I bet you're scared, Mika. Don't worry, you can cling to me if you want."

.

It was actually the other way around. Yuu clutches Mika's arm with such intensity, Mika swears his arm is going to break. Bloodcurdling screams and sounds of creepy laughter emits from the television. He glances over to Yuu, eyes shut tightly, and he leans against Mika, fingers tugs on the fabric of his sleeve.

 _Don't tell me he shut off the lights so I wouldn't see him scared..._ , Mika thoughts.

"Yuu-chan," he whispers and Yuu jumps about a foot in the air. When he sees Mika with an amused smile on his face, he calms his heartbeat and breathing and glares irritably at him.

"Mika, what was that for?" He hisses.

"Nothing," Mika smiles sweetly. "Do you still want to watch it? We can watch another one if you'd like."

Yuu rolls his eyes. "You're still going about that? I said for a hundredth time - I'm not scared - heck, we can even marathon a horror movie or two."

.

Two horror movies later of endless screaming and blood splattering onto the screen every minute, Yuu stands up very quickly when the credits roll in. Mika could see his body is shaking, fists clenching and unclenching.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika says softly.

Yuu breathes in deeply and exhales with a shaky breath. "That was...thrilling. Haha, get it?"

Mika doesn't laugh. "Horror and thriller movies are different."

"No, it's not," Yuu argues and stubbornly crosses his arms.

"Oh, really. Then explain how thriller and horror are the same," Mika counters.

"Er...one uses the element of thriller and another uses the element of horror..." Yuu says lamely.

Mika cracks a smile. "Thanks for proving my point, Yuu-chan. Although it was badly explained though."

"Shut up and I'm not done yet," Yuu snaps and he pauses. "And...both thriller and horror are scary." He quickly adds in another comment, "Not that I'm scared of them, of course."

Mika gives him an unimpressed look. "Right. Anyways I should be going. Thanks for having me over, Yuu-chan." He stands up, slings his backpack over his shoulder, and begins to head to the door.

"W-wait!" Yuu blurts out, making Mika stop by the door. "You can stay over. And it's too late for you to go home."

"It is late so I should get home quickly. I shouldn't really impose on you," Mika says.

"It's okay, you can stay over. No trouble," Yuu says firmly. "Please."

Mika hesitates and sees Yuu giving him a hopeful look. He can't say 'no' to him especially when he just said 'please'. "Alright, I guess..." He pauses to see the joyful look on Yuu's face whom then beams at him. "But I don't have any spare clothes..."

"That's alright! I have clothes that might for you. I think we're the same size," Yuu says.

Mika smiles warmly at him, who chatters on about what they are going to play on the PS3 for the remaining night.

.

Mika slowly opens his eyes to the sound of a door creaking open. "...what?" He hears some movement.

"Whoa! You were awake, Mika?" A voice says.

Mika sits up as he rubs his eyes. He lowers his hand and squints into the darkness. "Yuu-chan...?"

"Yo," He answers back.

"What are you doing here in the guest bedroom? Aren't you supposed to be back in your room?" He wearily asks and glances at the electronic clock on the bedside table.

1:48 AM, as it reads with a glowing red light.

"It's late. Go back to your room to sleep," Mika comments and yawns. He suddenly hears an incoherent noise. "Pardon?"

"C-can I sleep with you?" Yuu stutters and Mika hears some shuffling noises. "Not in the sexual way! Just sleep with you."

Mika swears he hears "maybe soon enough" from Yuu but he's half-asleep so he dismisses it.

"I'm sorry...?" Mika furrows his eyebrows and tries to blink away the sleepiness.

"I mean, may I sleep with you, dammit!" Yuu shouts, breaking Mika out of his stupor.

Mika's face feels a little hot. "S-sure. But why?" He hears footsteps gradually going closer until the mattress sinks due to the weight. His pupils have dilated enough to get used to the darkness. He sees Yuu lying next to him, facing him, and he pulls the blanket over Yuu's body.

"I-" Yuu starts and his cheeks turns red. "I was scared, okay. Don't you dare laugh."

Mika makes a noise to let Yuu know he was listening.

"And I had those nightmares and it was keeping me up all night," Yuu confesses.

"That's why I said to pick another movie," Mika sighs.

"It was your damn fault that you picked the movie," Yuu grumbles.

"You could've outright say you didn't like horror movies," Mika responds.

"Sh-shut up," Yuu says. "I can't sleep though since those nightmares couldn't let me sleep a wink..."

Mika hums a lullaby pulls Yuu closer into an embrace.

"M-mika?"

He says nothing as he places a kiss on Yuu's temple and continues to hum.

"Oi, Mika..." Yuu repeats his name.

Mika still doesn't respond to Yuu as he bumps foreheads with Yuu's but his humming stops. His mouth hovers above Yuu's ear and releases a breath of air. He feels Yuu shiver under his touch. "It's okay, Yuu-chan, I promise I will make the nightmares go away."

"R-really?"

Mika smiles. "Of course. Anything for you, Yuu-chan." He hears a spluttering noise coming from Yuu.

"Yuu-chan?"

"T-then, c-can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Yuu stutters, face heating up. "Shit, that was embarrassing..."

Mika gives a soft laugh. "Oh, Yuu-chan...you're so cute."

"Don't call me cute, dammit!" Yuu retorts. "And don't laugh!"

"Yes, yes, I understand, Yuu-chan," Mika answers. "Now, I'm sure you're tired."

Yuu yawns. "I guess...night, Mika."

Mika makes a noise from the back of his throat. He begins to stroke Yuu's hair rhythmically as he hums a lullaby under his breath. Soon, he hears steady breathing and no noise from the other boy and he also soon falls to sleep.

.

Sunlight peeks through the crevices of the closed curtains. Guren leans against the doorframe of the guest bedroom, a smirk on his face. "Now, look what we have here." He views the two boys on the single bed, blanket on the floor, in each other's arms and the rise and fall of their chests into sync.


End file.
